Against the Tide
by Fathomless83
Summary: Synopsis: Follows on from 1X09 'Trials'. Future chapters will follow through 1x10.
1. Chapter 1

Against the Tide

Synopsis: Follows on from 1X09 'Trials'. Future chapters will follow through 1x10.

Chapter One

Tom sat in his stateroom and rubbed his temples in an attempt to diminish some of the overwhelming weight on his shoulders and fatigue in his mind. Rachel had developed a vaccine and a cure, two of his Lieutenants had disobeyed Standing Orders on his ship and he needed to get them all home before they ran out of time and resources. Mike Slattery, the XO, was seated opposite him drowning his own fatigue in a strong cup of coffee too.

"What are we going to do about Foster and Green?" the XO asked, placing his cup on the table in front of him.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Tom sighed. "We all know that this ship isn't equipped for family units and children. It's been difficult enough housing Quincy, Kelly and Ava appropriately. It just opens the flood gates to everyone having their family members on the ship…" Tom's eyes drifted momentarily towards his own family's portrait on his nearby desk. "If they have survived. I wish more than anything we could promise that, but we just don't have the resources too."

"If we sanction Lieutenant Green and Lieutenant Foster's relationship we will be giving the green flag to all kinds of fraternisation on the ship. Two officers broke the rules, whilst deployed."

"I know, but what can we do now? The world is crumbling around them. They're young and let's be realistic, how many times have we seen this happen with our fellow officers on deployment?"

"More often than not," Mike sighed. "Do we punish them? Condone it?"

"I'm not going to punish them. Despite their indiscretion, they are both good operators and essential personnel."

The XO nodded, as Tom took another sip of his coffee. The caffeine had finally started to kick in and his thoughts were becoming more organised.

"Get Green in here now and we'll establish the ground rules. Get Doctor Scott in here too."

Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other in a state of anxiety mixed with excitement and hope. He knew the Captain was going to give him another dressing down. He had previously been disciplined for 'romantic intentions' constituting fraternisation, but now it was clear for the entire crew of the Nathan James to see that he and Kara had slept together whilst deployed in the Arctic. He knew that the officer in him should appear more chastised, but in truth he was proud that everyone knew that Kara was with him. He loved her more than anything, and although that love could be blinding at times, he knew it was what kept him going.

The XO beckoned Danny into the stateroom and before Danny could even contemplate standing at attention the Captain beckoned him to take a seat and Doctor Scott pressed a cup of hot coffee into his hand.

"Have you slept yet, Danny?" Rachel asked her voice was kind and concerned like his mother's would have been.

"Not yet, Ma'am," Danny answered as he surveyed his present company. The Captain, XO and Doctor Scott were all seated around a coffee table with him. Each of them clutching at a hot cup of coffee. He watched the steam rise off the Captain's mug, as he tried to ascertain exactly what was going on.

Tom took a breath and tried to look authoritative, but also kindly as he could.

"Danny, this isn't a dressing down," Tom watched, as Danny's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "I think we are well past that point at this stage. This meeting is about determining the best course of action for Kara's wellbeing and for the wellbeing of your child."

"Thank you, Sir," Danny looked about the room earnestly as he tapped his boot against the floor nervously and the XO spoke.

"We are aware that you would have been posted off the USS Nathan James by now, and resumed duty with your own unit, had circumstances been different to what they are. You and Lieutenant Foster have already been disciplined for fraternisation and the Captain has decided that we will no longer concern ourselves with that particular issue."

Danny nodded and Tom leaned forward and spoke gently to him. "Both the XO and I have children and we realise that you are probably feeling very overwhelmed and protective of Kara right now. We are both fathers and we understand that pull. We are also both officers and we have always had the ability to separate the job from our personal lives to an extent. There is a reason the US Navy does not keep the families of personnel aboard with them."

"I understand that, Sir."

"Unfortunately you don't have the option of keeping Kara safely tucked up in cotton wool. The Nathan James needs her to continue to work in CIC for as long as she is able. She also needs to train up some of her staff for when she is unavailable."

Danny nodded unsure as to where the Captain was going.

"We also need to make sure that Kara is kept as healthy as possible," Rachel continued from where Tom had left off. "And the Captain has a proposal for you that will help to ensure this."

"Kara will be moved into your cabin and in time we will find appropriate accommodations for your growing family." Tom watched as Danny's eyebrows raised slightly with surprise. "You are both to maintain a professional demeanour in front of the crew. I need you both to project the same image to the crew that you always have. I need you to continue to do your jobs to the best of your abilities."

"Yes, Sir." Danny snapped his feet together and sat up a little taller in his chair.

"You're both very good officers and a critical part of the Nathan James' crew. To be honest, Danny I can't even imagine being in your shoes at the moment, but you're showing great maturity. You are a good officer and you will be a good father. We will make this work."

"Thank you, Sir." Danny's kept his face straight and professional, whilst inwardly he was more relieved than he thought possible. All of the stress of the situation and the sneaking around was replaced with the relief of having his relationship with Kara openly acknowledged.

"I will monitor Kara and make sure she is healthy," Rachel added. "I have also delivered a baby or two in my day. We will need to get some specialist items next time we go ashore, but Kara will be fine. The Captain has also asked that I vaccinate you now."

"Not before the rest of the crew."

"We have enough vaccine for the rest of the crew and more. The Captain wants you vaccinated now."

Danny looked over to the Captain for approval and Tom nodded, as Rachel took his arm and administered the vaccine.

"You're a hard worker and you're smart Lieutenant Green. Keep up the good work and please refrain from creating any more administrative issues for me." The XO said, as he and the Captain stood up and Danny saluted.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you all."

"Go and get some sleep and I expect to see you on duty at 0600h. Once Lieutenant Foster is released from Doctor Scott's care she will be transferred to your cabin. Tex has already been informed that he will be moving." Tom led Danny to the door. "Congratulations," he said shaking the Lieutenant's hand. "The Nathan James is a family and we look after our family."

The XO followed Lieutenant Green out of the stateroom, whilst Rachel remained.

"You were very kind, Captain." Rachel said approvingly. "You did the right thing."

"Everything's changed," Tom sighed. "I just hope that we can protect everyone we say we will."

"I know," Rachel whispered softly. "I know."

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Against the Tide

Chapter Two

Still quarantined Kara lay on her side in her cot. Her hand instinctively placed over her stomach. Danny had reluctantly been pulled from her side by the XO no more than half an hour ago with promises that he'd be back as soon as he could.

Kara felt overwhelmed and exhausted, not only by the last few days, but also by the last few weeks and months. In the few short months since the Nathan James had deployed to the Arctic everything had changed and she was finding it hard to keep up. Kara wiped some of the sweat off her brow, as she considered her current circumstances.

Truthfully the biggest change in Kara's world was not the virus, rather the introduction of Danny to her life. He consumed so much of her thoughts and desires that it frightened her. Kara was used to being in control, to being professional. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever envision that she would conceive a child with a fellow officer, whilst on active duty. During her training she had heard whispers of women who had been sent home for this very reason and Kara had looked down upon them for their lack of self-discipline and respect. Kara knew that she would get similar looks from some of the crew as soon as the news of her pregnancy spread.

Kara thought about the first time she laid eyes on Danny. She had spied him from the deck, whilst they were still preparing the ship for their deployment, arguing with the Master Chief about getting his Alsatian 'Admiral Halsey' onto the ship as part of his crew. Kara had spent much of her adult life amongst strong and fit men, but something about Danny drew her in. His chest and shoulders just seemed so strong and dependable and his expression was so intense and idealistic. Alisha caught her staring and gave her a playful elbow to the ribs.

"Earth to Kara."

"What?"

"You were staring at that new Lieutenant," Alisha smiled.

"No, I wasn't," Kara felt the colour rising in her cheeks. "The dog's cute though."

Over the course of the first few weeks Kara had always avoided direct eye contact with the Lieutenant Green. She had felt a blush creep on to her cheeks every time he was in the vicinity. She managed to do this for several weeks successfully until she was eating breakfast alone in the Officer's Mess one morning after night duty and the door swung open to reveal Lieutenant Green who was also in search of breakfast.

"Hi," he'd smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting to see anybody else in here at this time of day."

"I just came off night duty," Kara said. She wore her hand had started to shake on her coffee cup, as she spoke. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. He's just another Lieutenant. Nothing special.

"Me too," Danny eyed her intently as he slid into the seat opposite hers. Truthfully, he had switched his duty roster with Frankie's in the hope that he might manage to cross paths with her. She was so beautiful and bright. Danny wondered how someone as poised as her had ended up in the Navy.

"Are you posted to the Nathan James for long?" Kara had asked regaining some of her cool demeanour, as she clutched to her cereal spoon for emotional support.

"No, just for the next few months until we complete this mission," Danny answered pouring milk into his muesli bowl. "I'm Danny by the way."

"Kara," Kara answered as she took his extended hand from across the table and shook it. She shivered a little as she took it, Danny's hand was so warm and strong wrapped around her slender hand.

"I always struggle to sleep during the day after night duty," Danny confessed. "To be honest, I'd prefer just to work straight through until the next night. It messes my body clock up."

"That happens to me too," Kara smiled relaxing slightly. "I get so restless and bored. I go to the gym and drink a lot of coffee until it's time to get back into the regular cycle again."

"I was planning on watching a series Frankie keeps insisting that I watch, 'The Walking Dead', on the TV in here today. He assures me that I am the only person on earth who hasn't seen it yet," Danny laughed.

"I actually haven't seen it yet either…" Kara stopped realising what she had said.

"Stay and watch it with me?" Danny asked and for a brief second Kara could have sworn he looked nervous, but the expression quickly vanished. Kara considered his offer for a moment.

"That would nice," Kara smiled at him and met his eyes. "It beats reading the only book I packed for this deployment for the third time in as many weeks."

After their breakfast dishes were packed away they headed toward the recreation area, where there was the option of sitting together on a couch or both in separate chairs. Against her better judgment Kara chose the couch, whilst Danny set up the DVD.

He sat down next to her and once again Kara could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I hope you don't scare easily Lieutenant Foster. I am pretty sure this is about flesh-eating zombies."

"You look like the type of guy who will be wanting his hand held five minutes in." Kara responded relaxing into his easy demeanour. Danny always seemed so professional on duty, she was surprised that he was actually quite friendly in person.

"Maybe I will," Danny smirked.

Three episodes in and Danny knew he was in trouble, with his distant crush on the mysterious Lieutenant Foster was deepening by the second. It almost made him feel silly and childish the way his heart seemed to leap in her mere presence. Almost without thinking he reached out his hand and held Kara's. He didn't face her or make any other acknowledgment of his action. He felt her hand freeze under his and he instantly regretted his foolish move until he felt a brief reassuring squeeze and her hand relax under his. Their hands stayed that way, intertwined until the completion of the fourth episode.

"It's almost lunch time," Kara commented and she felt Danny's hand tighten around hers. "People will be coming in soon."

"When do you have night duty next," Danny asked as she slipped her hand out of his.

"Thursday night, three nights from now," Kara keeping her gaze steady with his.

"Well, I'll make sure I have it then too," Danny said evenly and Kara allowed herself to smile at him.

"Sure, but you'd better not watch any more episodes without me. Promise?"

Danny leaned down, his hot breath pressing up against her ear, and whispered, "I promise."

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Against the Tide

Chapter Three.

Danny had been walking on air for the last few days following what he had labelled in his mind his 'movie date' with Kara. In between training and taking Doctor Scott and her off-sider to the ice, Danny had been racking his brain for a grand romantic act.

Night duty, as per usual, had proven uneventful for Danny and he suspected it was the same for Kara. The Arctic air blew around his face and he huddled further into his coat as he headed towards the Bridge and Kara. He blustered into the Bridge at 0200h, where Kara and one of her sailors looked up at him unexpectantly.

"Lieutenant Green?" Kara looked at him calmly. Her demeanour exuded nothing but pure professionalism.

"Lieutenant Foster, I need your help with something on the deck." Kara looked at him, her brows furrowing. "It will take fifteen minutes tops," Danny assured her.

Flustered Kara made sure the on duty sailor would contact her if anything happened whilst she was out of the room and followed Danny out of the room.

"You'll need your coat," Danny called after her.

On the deck of the ship icy winds cut Kara to the bone and she shivered. Danny put his arm around her shoulders and led her to two thermoses sitting waiting for them.

"What is it that you need my help with out her, Lieutenant Green?" Kara looked at Danny in confusion.

"This is for you," Danny handed Kara a thermos full of hot chocolate. "And I need your help, because I needed someone smarter than me to explain the Northern Lights to me."

Kara held on to the warmth of the thermos and took a sip.

"Are you kidding me, Green?"

"No," Danny smiled looking up at the lights dancing up in the sky above him. "Plus, I couldn't bear watching something so beautiful on my own."

"You do realise that you're crazy?" Kara smiled, before the intensity of Danny's gaze subdued her.

"I know this is against protocol and I have never broken the rules like this before, but I would never forgive myself if I left this ship and never asked if I could kiss you."

Kara shyly met Danny's eyes.

"May I kiss you, Kara?"

Kara's lips parted slightly as she nodded her consent. Danny leaned down and met Kara's lips. The kiss started gently, with Danny allowing Kara to take the lead. The heat of Danny's mouth against her own, broke Kara's last shred of resolve and the tension of the last few days gave way to a rougher more passionate kiss. Danny felt Kara's hands slide up under the back of his jacket and shirt and run up and down his exposed skin. In return, Danny slid his hands up along Kara's ribcage, but never as far as he breasts. The feeling taunted her and Kara could feel her desire for Danny rising.

"Oh my God, what are you trying to do to me?" Kara rasped. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know, and this may sound weak, but I need to." He paused for a moment, his eyes shining with desire that was reflected back from hers. "You're so magnetic Kara Foster and you don't even know it."

Their kiss deepened until it was broken by the sound of a nearby door slamming. Both officers broke away from each other at the thought of getting caught.

"I should go back in," Kara whispered. "I don't think crashing the Nathan James into a glacier, whilst I am supposedly on duty would look good on my service record." Danny nodded.

Feeling emboldened by their kiss, Kara pressed her body up against Danny's and felt him moan slightly at the pressure of her breasts against him and his groin against her. No sooner had she done that than she pulled away.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Lieutenant Green," Kara called out to him and Danny bit his lip. He didn't know how or why he knew this, but in that moment he knew he had found the woman he was going to marry out in the Arctic Circle.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Against the Tide

Chapter Four.

At 0700h on Friday morning, Danny swung open the door to the Officer's Mess to find Kara waiting for him.

"Give me the keys to your cabin, wait five minutes and then follow me there," Kara all but ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Danny said reaching into his pocket and pressing the keys into Kara's hands.

"Frankie definitely won't be there?"

"No, he's training with Admiral Halsey this morning." Danny quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Five minutes, Lieutenant Green. Not a second more or a second less."

Danny nodded, as Kara left, and then he quickly set the stopwatch on his watch. He pondered what she was up to. Had she been left as aroused by their kiss as he had or was she planning on scolding him for being so unprofessional. Technically she could probably even claim sexual harassment to some degree. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, as the timer beeped and he made his way to the cabin he shared with Frankie and Admiral Halsey.

Danny found the door to the cabin unlocked and the shower was running. Slowly he closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"Kara?" Danny called out tentatively.

"I'm here," Kara answered as she pulled back the shower curtain and revealed herself to him. Danny felt quite certain he felt his jaw drop. Kara was standing in his shower, like some sort of sea nymph, beckoning him to join her. The steam from the shower swirled around her naked body and he openly stared at what he saw.

"Are you sure?"

"Take your clothes off and get in here."

Danny stripped and stepped into the shower. His desire immediately evident. Kara turned her back to him and brought his hands around to fondle her breasts. Her hair ran midway down her back and he buried his nose in it. She positioned themselves so that they could see one another's reflection in the bathroom mirror. Danny kept his left hand kneading at her breasts as his right hand reached down to her mound. Kara gasped as his fingers entered her and she pressed back forcefully urging him to apply more pressure. As fingers rubbed at her aching clit, Kara threw back her head and throatily begged.

"Oh God, please fuck me Danny. I have been fantasising about this moment since the very first time I lay eyes on you."

Danny's eyes widened as Kara reached around and grabbed his cock, sliding herself on to him. Danny growled in her ear as he thrust into her. He was hard and strong. He was so masculine that it actually drove her wild. Her eyes locked with his in the mirror as he fucked her. Kara's back arched up and she reached up to grab Danny's hair. In between thrusts Danny nipped at her neck and taunted her breasts. It was almost too much. Kara moaned and Danny grunted. She felt certain half the ship could hear them and in the moment she did not care.

"You're so beautiful," Danny murmured into her ear, pulling her close.

"Danny, please come in me. I want to feel you in me."

Danny's clouded mind clicked over quickly.

"You're on the pill?" He asked breathlessly in that moment not really caring one way or the other.

"Yes," Kara moaned urging Danny to increase his speed. "Please. I need you to."

Fixed on her expression in the mirror Danny drove Kara to orgasm, before cumming in her himself. There was no doubt in his mind that anyway coming down the outer hallway could not have heard Kara's shouts of "Danny, Danny, Danny!" or his own grunts of "Fuck, you're beautiful."

As their bodies rode out the last of their orgasms, Kara turned around to face Danny and gently kissed him. Kara then turned off the shower and Danny handed her a towel. Kara quietly dried herself off and dressed, whilst Danny remained with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you ok, Kara?" Danny asked after two minutes had passed without a word.

"Yes," Kara looked at Danny nervously and he could immediately see that she was ashamed. "I'm sorry. I've never been so forward in my life. You must think I am some sort of Navy temptress, for lack of a better word."

"No," Danny shook his head earnestly. "To be honest, I wasn't quite expecting this, but I am really glad it happened. Sleeping with my co-workers isn't a habit of mine either. I think there is something very special about you, Kara."

He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled weakly.

"I'll just fix my hair before I make my escape." Kara said as she headed back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Less than a beat later there was a sharp knock on the cabin door.

"Danny, are you in there?"

It was Frankie. Panicked Danny hoped Kara had heard him and would stay in the bathroom whilst he opened the door.

"Ahh, yeah," Danny answered. "What are you knocking on the door for, man?"

Frankie scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders, a glimmer of a grin on his lips.

"Just feeling extra courteous today, I guess?" He answered raising his eyebrows. "The XO wants all of the officers assembled for a briefing at 1130h."

"No worries, I'll be there." Danny motioned to shut the door before Frankie shot him another look.

"Oh, and if you see Lieutenant Foster can you tell her about the briefing too. Oh Danny, Danny, Danny!"

Danny's eyes flashed.

"You don't mention this to anyone, Frankie."

"Man, you know I won't, but you need to be more careful. I could hear you both half way down the hallway."

"Bye, Frankie." Danny shut the cabin door.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Against the Tide

Chapter Five

Danny paced anxiously between sets in the gym. The gym had always been his sanctuary and a place where he could make sense of the world.

A few weeks ago, prior to the recent discovery of the world ending, Danny had planned to return to his own unit at the end of the mission. He had also quietly planned in his mind to propose to Kara during the mandated post-mission shore leave. He felt cheated that the opportunity had been taken away from him. Danny had wanted to make sure that he did everything the 'right' way for Kara. He came from a good family with strong values. He had always wanted the type of marriage that his parents had. He felt quite certain his mother would be horrified that her son had told the mother of her grandchild to 'stay away' from him and his father would give him a firm lecture about the importance of responsibility. Danny momentarily wondered whether the moment you discover that you are going to become a father is the moment you truly enter into manhood.

Doctor Scott had congratulated Danny on the way he had handled the news of Kara's pregnancy so maturely, but truthfully he was terrified. In the last few weeks he had seen his peers die in front of him and he was beginning to realise that perhaps he was not as invincible as he had previously felt. He wished he knew for certain that he was capable of keeping Kara and their unborn baby safe, but he didn't. His feelings for Kara were so overwhelming that they almost overrode all sense of duty towards his job. He felt vulnerable and exposed and he didn't like it.

Danny rubbed some of the sweat forming on his brow as he considered how the crew's perception of Kara and himself as officers would change following the release of the news that Kara was pregnant. From the very beginning of officer training the importance of the way you project yourself and are perceived by your subordinates is emphasised. Danny imagined the disdain he'd feel towards any of his superiors had they fraternised whilst deployed and later discovered that they were going to have a baby during what could only be described as a global apocalypse.

Danny thought back to how upset Kara had been with herself when they first got together several months ago. It was one of the things he loved about her, her commitment to professionalism. He also loved the fact that he was able to get under that professional exterior and see the very funny, smart and sexy woman that hid behind that Navy veneer. After they had slept together for the first time, Kara had felt ashamed of herself for her lack of self-control and had initially been the one to try and create some distance between them. It had taken him days to assure her that he didn't consider her to be 'easy'.

He had cornered one day, in what would later become one of their favourite rendezvous spots, in a recess attached to one of the common hallways.

"Do you choose a female officer to sleep with every deployment you go on?" Kara had asked heatedly.

"No," Danny almost choked back a laugh at the Casanova image Kara was suggesting. "I told you before that I've never slept with one of my co-workers before."

"Why did you feel it necessary to start now?" She fired back. "Is this mission too boring for you or was this stupid bet you had going with Frankie and Burke? I feel a fool."

"No," Danny straightened his back and looked openly offended. He found it interesting that most people thought that because he was young and fit he obviously good with girls, but truthfully he really had no idea what he was doing. He looked into Kara's angry eyes earnestly. "Honestly, I just really like you."

Kara's fiery expression soften slightly and Danny suddenly felt awkward.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kara said softly casting her eyes to their feet.

"Of course it makes sense Kara," Danny smiled reassuringly. "And I can assure you I am not the only guy on this ship in line to win you over. You're amazing, smart and beautiful."

Kara looked at Danny quizzically, as he leaned in closer, his hot breath once again on her neck.

"You're only woman I have ever met who is worth breaking the rules for."

Kara took a sharp breath, suddenly becoming all too aware of the proximity of their bodies and the strength of her feelings towards him.

He stepped back into the hallway and she immediately missed his presence.

"I just want to get to know you Lieutenant Foster," he grinned at her cheekily, as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "I'll see you at lunch."

Back in the present reality of the gym Danny took a deep breath as he sought the comforting routine of the heave beam. He knew he needed to start thinking about things logically and systematically. He had no idea how people like Captain Chandler were coping with their families potentially already lost to the virus. He was fortunate, his 'family' was with him and he needed to make sure that he was ready to step up to the plate and take care of them.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Against the Tide

Chapter Six

Kara stirred slightly as she felt something to her left move.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to wake you," Rachel apologised softly as she changed Kara's IV. "Try to go back to sleep."

"Where is everybody?" Kara sat up suddenly. She was disorientated and alarmed by the events of the last few days.

"It's ok," Rachel soothed reassuringly as she gently urged Kara to lean back on the pillow. "The others have been released and you've fully recovered from the virus." Rachel gestured to her outfit. "See, no HAZMAT suit."

"Why am I still here?" Kara asked, before realising the obvious. "Because I'm pregnant."

"Yes," Rachel answered sitting awkwardly at the end of Kara's cot. "I just need to make sure that you're ok before I release you."

Kara nodded seriously. Her heartbeat picked up slightly, as the reality of her situation began to hit home.

"I don't know what you must think of me…" Kara started, but Rachel quickly cut her off.

"Kara, I am a civilian. I am not in the Navy. As far as I am concerned you and Danny were just two consenting adults. You do not have to defend yourself to me. I am here to help you."

Tears pricked at Kara's eyes and she tried desperately hard to hide them. She wasn't used to feminine kindness on the ship and she felt exposed.

"I'm scared," Kara whispered and the tears began to fall. Rachel moved in to give her a reassuring hug and Kara's sobs spilled out into Rachel's shoulder.

"It's ok," Rachel tried to think of what her mother would do in this situation. How would she reassure her? She felt extremely aware of Kara's mother's image staring at her from the photograph Kara had placed beside her bed. "I know it's frightening, but women have been doing this successfully for a very long time."

Kara pulled back and Rachel leaned over to grab a nearby box of tissues, offering one to Kara who took it gratefully.

"I was on the pill," Kara said shakily.

"It's not 100% foolproof," Rachel answered matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe I did this to Danny…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kara." Rachel shook her head with a smile. "That man loves you and to be honest, he looked as proud as punch when the Captain broke the news to him."

"It's hardly the right time to be having children," Kara looked completely out of her element.

"There is a never a right time. In different circumstances you may have one day looked back in regret at the fact that you had never found the time." Rachel said this so sadly, that Kara felt that she was projecting her own feelings into her statement and Kara decided to try and pull herself together.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to answer a few questions for me," Rachel answered getting up to pick up a nearby clipboard and pen. "And forgive me, but some of the questions will seem quite personal. They are medical-in-confidence. I only share information with the Captain if it's a matter of life and death."

Kara blinked at the thought of Danny being told that she was pregnant and likely to die and shivered. She needed to be strong, for him, and for their baby.

"Ok," Rachel began. "What was the date of your last menstrual period?"

"A few months ago," Kara said trying to think back. "I never seen to get it regularly when I am deployed. I'm not sure why?"

"Have you felt tired or run down?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "But I just thought it was because of everything else."

"Are you able to estimate the possible date of conception?"

Kara flushed. She and Danny had been at it a lot in the final few weeks before news of the outbreak.

"Not a specific time, no," Kara confessed.

Rachel almost gave a small knowing smile. "Danny wasn't able to either, when I asked him the same."

Kara blushed. She imagined Danny stoically answering Doctor Scott's questioning, as thought he was debriefing the Captain on his team's latest mission.

"The Captain must be about to blow his top about this?" Kara probed.

"I'd say he's shocked, and you're probably both lucky he's currently distracted by a global pandemic, but he seems to be taking it all in his stride," Rachel answered wryly. "To be honest, deep down, I think he sees children as a concept of hope for the future and, as I told Danny, your child will be born immune to the virus."

Rachel asked Kara a few more questions and then gave her some folic acid and multivitamins. "Make sure you take these everyday. I will arrange for your"

Kara nodded and suddenly felt the need to get dressed into her uniform, in an effort to bring some sense of normalcy to the day. Kara felt in control and confident wearing her boots and rank slides. She felt like a lost little girl, sitting in the cot, barefoot and afraid.

"May you please get Aleisha to bring me my uniform? I don't want the entire crew to see me walk back to my cabin in this," Kara pulled at her aged sweats.

"The Captain's moved your cabin," Rachel answered.

"Where to?" Kara asked her voice rising to indicate her resistance to the change.

"You're living in my room now," Danny smiled laconically at her from the doorway. He could see that Kara had been crying and thought it best to play it calm and assured. "Captain's orders."

Even in her current state, she couldn't help but admire Danny in his t-shirt, cam pants and boots. Staring at his chest, arms and disarmingly handsome face was going to be the death of her.

"The Captain ordered me to bunk with you?" Kara blinked.

"I think he figured you get yourself into less trouble this way," Danny forced a smirk. "I bought you a fresh uniform."

"Thank you," Kara said touched by his gesture.

"There is a shower facility just through there," Rachel gestured. "My shampoo and conditioner is in there. Please don't hesitate to use it."

"Thank you."

Danny helped Kara out of her cot and assisted her over to the shower. He was putting on a brave face, Kara noted. Underneath the bravado she could see he looked slightly shell-shocked.

"Just me a yell if you need anything," Danny instructed and Kara nodded as she took her uniform and a towel from him. Danny then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kara said quietly as she reassuringly squeezed his hand and then turned to the shower door. Danny headed back towards Doctor Scott.

"What can I do to help her?" Danny asked seriously.

"Just be there, Danny. Make sure she doesn't put herself at any unnecessary risk. Keep an eye on her food intake. She may start to experience morning sickness soon." Rachel assured him, noting that the bravado had slipped away and Danny had become anxious and in need of a sense of control. "As I said to Kara, women have been doing this for a very long time. We will look after her."

"I can't believe I did this to Kara," Danny grimaced mainly to himself. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"Danny, what's happened has happened," Rachel patted him on the arm. "Children are a blessing and I think all of our parents would agree that it is never easy raising a child, no matter what the circumstances. If our mission is to save the human race then your child is part of that mission."

Danny looked at Doctor Scott strangely, not sure of what to make of her statement.

"The population of earth has been reduced to a mere fraction of what it was," Rachel almost allowed herself to smile. "To be frank, you and Kara should probably have as many children as you possibly can. You are both strong, healthy and intelligent. Consider it your duty to the human gene pool."

"I'm sure the Captain will be all for that approach," Danny remarked darkly. "I just couldn't bear it if any happened to Kara."

"We'll look after her together," Rachel assured him. "We are going to survive."

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Against the Tide

Chapter Seven

Danny led Kara into their cabin, carefully guiding her in by the small of her back. He was trying to ignore some of the knowing looks some of the crew had given them, as they weaved their way back through the ship from the infirmary.

Once inside an awkward silence settled between them.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Kara started and he could see that tears were threatening again.

"Kara," he reached out and drew her small frame into him. "We did this together. It's ok."

They clung to one another for a while, unsure as to how to proceed.

"Doctor Scott made an odd observation whilst you were in the shower," Danny said, breaking the silence.

"What was it?" Kara sniffed.

"She said that your pregnancy was actually in line with our longer term mission."

Kara blinked at Danny, as she comprehended his meaning.

"Do you take me for a panda at the San Diego Zoo?"

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"And are you some sort of stud that will be carted out to all of the 'fillies' on the ship?" Her eyes flashed and Danny laughed, despite himself.

"There's only one filly in my life, Kara."

"Because you're down to the last woman on earth scenario?" Kara was angry and Danny wasn't quite sure why.

"This is hard for me too, Kara!" Danny's voice rose slightly. "I'm trying to do the right thing here and I'm scared too."

"You don't want this baby? Just say the words and I will figure something out on my own." Kara eyes flashed angrily at Danny. "I didn't get pregnant on purpose, you do know that?"

"Kara, you're not listening to me," Danny said hotly. "I am not upset that you are pregnant, I am upset and scared of the current circumstances. I wanted to give you a proper life, the life and love that you deserve and that opportunity has been taken away from me. I was going to propose to you when we got back from the Arctic…" Danny's voice cut off as he realised what he'd said.

Kara's expression looked abashed, as Danny continued.

"I have been dreaming of the day that I see another 'Lieutenant Green' sitting across from me at breakfast," Danny's fingers ran lightly over Kara's 'Foster' tag on her uniform. "I want the world to know that you are mine. I'm sick of having to hide all the time."

"You want to marry me?" Kara looked searchingly into Danny's eyes. After growing up with single mother Kara had always had a quiet cynicism towards the true intentions of men. Her heart had always been kept locked up and she had never even dared to hope that Danny would feel this way about her.

"Of course I do, Kara. I just wanted it to be special. I never want you to think that I just asked you to marry me because you were pregnant and…" Danny gazed at Kara seriously. "I would never want to think that you simply said 'yes' for that reason either."

"Danny Green, I love you more than anything. I would move heaven and earth to be with you. I will love and protect this child for you." Kara drew Danny into an embrace. "You have no idea how proud I am to be the mother of your child."

"Then why are you acting like a crazy woman?"

"I'm scared too, Danny," Kara confessed. "I was worried that you didn't feel the same way about me that I feel about you."

"You will marry me?" Danny almost seemed surprised.

"Yes, of course I will you silly SEAL."

Danny grinned in relief and leaned into kiss Kara.

"Thank God. And, not to dampen the romance of the current situation, from an officer / leadership perspective it's a smart move as well. You can't 'fraternise' with me if I'm your wife. It will look better to the rest of the crew."

"Is there anyone aboard the Nathan James who can officiate a wedding?"

"I have no idea. There must be someone? Not that I think the laws are necessarily valid any more."

Danny shot Kara a look that told her he was on a mission and he was going to make sure it was done properly.

"I'll check with the XO tomorrow morning," Danny beamed at her. "When would you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible," Kara prompted. "If there's on thing the last few weeks have taught me is that life is too precious to wait to do the really important things."

"So, we're engaged?" Danny grinned. "I really should have a ring in this situation, shouldn't I?" His eyes darted around the room, searching for something. "Do you have your spare set of dog tags here?"

"Ahh, they're in that box over there?" Kara pointed to a nearby shelf with a quizzical look on her face, whilst Danny reached into a drawer and pulled out his spare set too. He took Kara's set and his own and took off the tags.

"This might seem lame, but it's the best I've got for you at the moment." Danny got down on one knee and gently pressed his spare tags into Kara's palm. "Kara Foster, will you grant me the great of honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

"Yes," Kara whispered as she pulled him up towards her and into a kiss. The kiss was intended to have been sweet and romantic, but desire started to roll through Kara's body and she firmly pushed Danny down onto the lower bunk.

"Kara," Danny's voice was thick. "You still to recover."

"Don't argue with me Lieutenant Green," Kara said as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Come here," Danny pulled Kara towards him and started to unbutton the top of her uniform. He revealed her dog tags and took his own spare set from her and clipped them on to her chain. He then did the same with her tags on his own.

"There," he said with a smile of satisfaction. "We're engaged."

"Take off your shirt," Kara all but ordered. "As she stood up in the space beside the bunk and stripped off her own uniform. She stood in front of Danny in a set of black-laced underwear, that she could have sworn he had bought to her in the infirmary on purpose. "Lean with your back against the bench."

Danny complied and Kara stopped to survey the fine figure her fiancé cut in front of her. His chest and arms were exposed for her viewing pleasure and she could see the strain of his desire for he up against his pants. Her dog tags clanged against his on his chest. She pushed her body up against his and dragged her fingers through his hair. Their lips met and Kara rubbed her chest up against Danny's the sheer fabric of her bra between them.

Danny's fingers slipped between the fabric at the apex of her legs and he felt her lust spreading throughout her body. His fingers pumped rhythmically and expertly.

"You're cheating," Kara breathed into Danny's ear, as she pulled away from him. "This is my show."

Slowly Kara took off her bra and stood in front of Danny for a moment in nothing, but her black thong. She kept her eyes on Danny, circling him like a predator, before she reached for his belt and undid his pants, setting him free. Kara kneeled down in front of him and took him to her lips.

"Kara, please, you just got out of the infirmary." The sight of Kara with his cock in her mouth was almost too much for him. Kara smiled up at him.

"Don't argue with me, Danny. I want this as much as you do." She flicked her tongue over him teasingly, before taking him fully into her mouth. The stress of the last few days was momentarily washed away as Danny focused on pleasure provided by Kara's nimble mouth and hands. She looked incredible and powerful. He loved her with everything he had. Just prior to the moment she knew he was going to cum, Kara allowed him to pull out and cum over her breasts. She knew from past experience that he liked the feeling of marking her as his. They were two alphas always struggling for dominance against the other in the bedroom.

Before Kara knew what was happening, Danny had picked up her lithe frame and put her up against the bench instead. He roughly removed her underwear and drove his tongue into her. Kara gasped and moaned and pulled at his hair urging him to be harder, faster, rougher. Just before she was almost push to orgasm Danny stopped and looked up at her. His eyes dark and authoratative.

"Say you're mine." He ordered, his right hand taunted her breasts. "I want to hear you say it."

Danny's head dove back down and Kara firmly gripped at his hair as she rode out her orgasm. "Fuck, I'm yours. I'm yours. I will always be fucking yours. Danny Green. Fuck."

After she came down from her orgasm, she found Danny sheepishly standing in front of her with a handful of tissues, to dab the cum off her chest.

"Sorry, about that," he apologised.

"You don't need to be sorry, Danny. I enjoyed it," Kara looked at him earnestly. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Danny agreed kissing her on the lips. "But now you need to have a shower, get into your pyjamas and go to bed. It's now way past your bedtime."

Danny tidied up the room as Kara showered and made her bed. He put out some fresh sweats and underwear and went out to get Kara some chamomile tea to help put her to sleep. On the way back, he ran into Burke, who was kind enough not to point out that he wreaked of sex.

He entered the cabin to find Kara asleep and wrapped up in one of his old sweatshirts from the Academy.

"I love you," he whispered goodnight.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Against the Tide

Chapter Eight

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired, the XO was tired, Rachel was tired and Quincy was tired and yet here they all were, sitting in his stateroom and having a conversation that seemed completely beyond the scope of anything he had ever imagined.

"What you're saying, Doctor Scott, goes well beyond the parameters of your mission to develop a cure for this virus." Tom looked across the table at her, as he continued to try and grasp at the magnitude of what she was suggesting. He trusted her, but her suggestion made him feel that she put too much trust in him and his capabilities.

"Rachel's right," Quincy stated. "We need to start developing contingency plans for the survival of the human race."

Rachel nodded.

"What I am trying to say is that the world's population is now a mere a fraction of what it once was. To continue the human race we need to procreate. Not to be crude, but we need people like Lieutenants Foster and Green to have children. In fact, I would recommend that most women who are capable of bearing children strongly consider doing so."

"Do you include yourself in that statement?" The XO asked bluntly and Tom internally balked at his forwardness.

"Yes," Rachel assured him coolly.

Tom was quietly extremely pissed off about with Green and Foster, not for the outcome, but for their secretive and unauthorised behaviour. He was sympathetic to 'young love', but they were two key leaders on his ship and he knew there was going to be a lot of fallout from the crew about this. He glanced over at a nearby picture of Darien and his heart felt heavy. Would he always abide by the rules of the Navy and society if they came between him and his family?

"Doctor Scott, we're getting way ahead of ourselves here. We don't know who and what is left on the mainland. We still have a partially functioning government, legal system and defence force. The minute I let go of any of the rules, the society that we once knew will disappear." Tom sighed, as the enormity of it all pressed against his shoulders. "Our focus at the moment is to mass produce the vaccine and to distribute it as far and wide as we can. We need to allow crew members to try and make contact with their families. That is our current mission."

Rachel nodded, not willing to press the Captain any further on this issue. He always looked so calm and assured that he was right. It was disarming and comforting at the same time. She watched the Captain think further on the matter for a moment.

"However, if the mainland proves not to be safe we will have to reconsider your contingency." The Captain turned to Rachel and Quincy. "Thank you for your input."

Rachel and Quincy stood up to take their leave of the room and Tom and the XO walked them to the door.

"Try to get some sleep," Tom said firmly, his gaze lingering on Rachel's. "You've both done some amazing work over the last few weeks."

Tom gave the scientists time to leave before he and Mike sat down again to discuss what had just happened.

"Holy shit!" Mike muttered and Tom shot him a wary glance.

"I think Doctor Scott's plan is premature," Tom said, as he picked up his lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Do you?" Mike asked. "As much as I hate to say this, what she said made a lot of sense."

Tom stiffened.

"What she was describing was the fact that the Nathan James might need to be the basis of a new society. That we abolish the rules of the past and set new ones and I for one am not ready to let go of what might be at home. We don't know if it's as bad as she described yet."

"I know," Mike answered and both men sat for a moment thinking about what they may or may not find at home."

"The mission has not changed. We need to find a way to mass produce the vaccine, distribute it and obtain our orders from the governing authority. We also need to allow the crew members the opportunity to make contact with their families."

"And once we've done that?" Mike asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Tom said honestly. "But this crew needs to stick together and we will find a way to look after everyone's needs."

Mike nodded and decided to change the tack of the conversation slightly.

"Lieutenant Green came to see me this morning," Mike said. "He's committed to the mission and the ship, but he has one request."

Tom raised his eyebrows as Mike continued.

"He wants to know whether you will approve a marriage between himself and Lieutenant Foster and whether there is anyone on the ship who can legally marry them both as soon as possible?"

Tom took a sharp breath. Danny Green was doing Tom's head in. He was an essential part of his crew, an excellent operator and had been tagged as one of the Navy's future leaders. Green had lost more team members in the last few weeks, than Tom had lost in his entire career, and he knew his emotional state was currently fragile at best. When he'd broken the news to Green about Kara's pregnancy, he'd seen the flash of hope and happiness cross his face. Green and Foster had blatantly flaunted the rules, but Tom knew this situation needed to be handled delicately.

"Green would have been posted off the Nathan James by now had circumstances been different." Tom conceded. "Quincy has his wife on the ship now. If they're married it won't look as questionable to the crew. They have my approval."

"It makes it easier from an administrative perspective," Tom agreed. "I think the Master Chief is also a Justice of the Peace, so he could potentially do it?"

"Get it done," Tom said as the XO stood up to take his leave.

Alone in his stateroom Tom pinched the bridge of his nose again. Was Rachel right? She had been right so far. We're they going to have to start society from scratch again. The plots to several apocalyptic storylines rattled through his head before he dismissed them and convinced himself that he was going to make it home to Darien, his children and his father. He had to.


	9. Chapter 9

Against the Tide

Chapter Nine

A week later Danny stood listening to the XO's briefing. They were going to be back on home soil, heading towards Fort Dietriech, in a matter of hours. He had charged his cell phone, in the vague hope that his family might try to call or that he could get a signal to call them.

Kara was looking much like her old self, although Danny felt convinced that there was a stronger glow to her skin than there had been before. She stood on the other side of Burke taking in the XO's instructions. Kara had recovered well from the virus, and despite several bouts of morning sickness, she was back on track with her usual professional demeanour. Danny noted that several of the crew casting her sidelong looks, as the news of her pregnancy had spread throughout the ship. He felt certain that Kara must notice the looks too, but her expression remained impassive and resolved.

Danny had tried to compensate for his indiscretions by ramping up his team's training routine. He'd smashed his guys with rehearsal drills for the last 72 hours. The Captain, whilst being nothing but gracious about Kara's condition, had come down hard on Danny from a military standpoint. He'd instructed Danny to get on top of his reputation and to ensure that his credibility as a leader remained in tact following this latest development.

The extra training had helped Danny to focus and to concentrate on preparing for the land deployment. The only person who had spoken to him about Kara's condition was Burke and he had only courteously offered congratulations. The team seemed strong and cohesive when Danny back briefed the Captain on their progress last night.

Edging closer towards home made Danny feel nervous about the reality of what was waiting for them there. He had tried to remain upbeat and hopeful at all times around Kara and his men about the prospect of finding their families safe and alive. However, after the infected cases and devastation Danny had witnessed in various locations over the last few weeks, he was wary of his own hopes. Frankie's death had shown him how quickly it could all be over. He tried to push the thoughts of his own parents and siblings aside. He worried most of all for Kara and her mother. Kara had stated that her mother's farm was isolated and well provisioned. 'She's strong,' Kara had assured him. 'She would be fighting this virus with everything she had'.

The Captain insisted that his team knock off at lunchtime and rest and prepare for tomorrow's mission. Danny complied, but felt fidgety which inevitably led him to the gym. Kara was still on duty until 1800h. In the gym he found Tex and Admiral Halsey, whom Tex had kindly volunteered to bunk with.

"Oh look," Tex grinned between sets turning to the alsation. "Daddy's here."

Danny just shot Tex a look, as he headed towards his ever-faithful friend, the heave beam.

"Congratulations man," Tex offered. "You've got to be happy about that?"

"I am," Danny said confidently. "Ideally a world crisis wouldn't be taking place at the same time."

"There's never an ideal time to have kids. You've just got to seize the moment when you can."

Danny stopped for a moment, realising that it quite was possibly the first thing that Tex had ever said to him that wasn't laced with humour or sarcasm. Tex scratched at Admiral Halsey's ear, whilst Danny approached and stood in front of Tex, his arms folded.

"Do you have children, Tex?" Danny asked kindly. He was so used to focusing on his own dilemmas that he hadn't really stopped to think that everybody else had their own crosses to bear.

"I have a daughter," Tex conceded. "Her mother died awhile back."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Where does she live?"

"With my sister." Tex answered. "I need to go and find her when we get home."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?" Danny asked.

"There wasn't really anything I could do about it before." Tex shrugged. "You make sure you're good to KFC. She's going to be a good mother. Strong and smart."

Danny nodded. "That she is."

"You'll be a good father too." Tex gave Danny a friendly punch. "Despite the fact that you're as stubborn as a mule. Kids and family change everything. Their needs are your first priority. What are you going to do when your priorities and the Navy's priorities collide?"

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"This world is turning into a dark place and it's going to test us all, man." Tex gave Danny a nod and beckoned Admiral Halsey to follow him out. Danny shook his head and tried to get his head back into the upcoming mission. Deep down in his sub-conscious he heard Tex's words continue rumble.

_The world's turning into a dark place. _


	10. Chapter 10

Against the Tide

Chapter Ten

Rachel cast her eyes over the preparations she had made for the mainland and the mass production and distribution of the vaccine. Her mind and body hummed in this environment. She was in her element, bringing order to chaos via the systematic use of research methods.

Captain Chandler was due to check in on her in about half an hour's time and her heart unwillingly skipped a beat.

_Stop being silly, Rachel._ She chastised herself. _He's happily married and you've just created the vaccine that could save his family._

Truthfully Rachel felt envious of the level of emotional intimacy Danny and Kara shared. She doubted that anyone would truly feel compelled to stand vigil by her bedside if she came down with dengue fever. Rachel also felt herself feeling vaguely jealous of Kara's pregnancy. Rachel loved children and always thought that she would have a child of her own one day, but the years and opportunities seemed to be slipping away at a greater rate than ever before. Professionally her life was almost perfect. Personally it was a shambles.

Tex was a wonderful friend and she felt flattered by his advances and thankful for his humour. She also quite sure that his intentions were all for show and if she did ever call him out on it, he'd back down quite quickly. He was smart and funny, the jester that the Nathan James had needed.

Tom Chandler, on the other hand, had a gravitational pull to him that Rachel had previously never experienced in another man. His looks, strength and presence were a magnetic force that Rachel had been finding it increasingly difficult to pull away from.

_I should never have kissed him._

What had been a tactical ploy for the mission had fuelled a deeper desire that Rachel was desperately trying to quash. Doing what she shakily dubbed the 'Russian Incident' he had kissed her back and this further fuelled her confusion.

"Doctor Scott," a voice snapped her out of her reverie and she flushed slightly as she looked up to see Captain Chandler. Tom mistook her expression for concern about locating a suitable facility in which to replicate the vaccine.

"We'll find a suitable lab for you," he assured her and she nodded, absently tapping a pen against the clipboard she was holding.

"I do have genuine concerns as to what we may find on the mainland," Rachel started. "What the drone showed us of the Fort Dietrich lab is extremely concerning."

Rachel paused for a moment and locked eyes with Tom in an effort to emphasise her point.

"I've seen many epidemics destroy communities and how the instinct to survive can make people capable of doing things they never would have previously thought possible."

Tom nodded, politely listening to her opinions.

"The homeland you return to, will not be the same one that you left."

"You're concerned the United States will have fallen into a state of lawlessness by now?" Tom stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes," Rachel nodded emphatically. "I think this morning's drone imagery more than confirmed that."

"Even if that is the case, as Navy personnel we are trained in dealing with failed states and capacity building. We can rebuild." Tom responded confidently.

Rachel merely nodded in acquiescence.

"Here," she offered Tom a small case. "These are for your family."

Tom opened the case to reveal four doses of the vaccine – One each for Darien, his children and his father. He opened his mouth to say that he couldn't accept it and then stopped. He had to accept it.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Rachel nodded and turned back to her clipboard, a sense of unease about the future prickling on her skin.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Against the Tide

Chapter Eleven.

Sitting in their cabin, waiting for Kara to finish her shift, Danny thought back to when the Captain had first broken the news to him.

Danny prowled around the ship's deck anxiously, as he waited for Captain Chandler. He wasn't sure why the Captain had requested to meet him at this particular location at 1400h and his stomach churned as he considered the possibilities. If Kara hadn't made it, he knew the Captain would have chosen a more private location to share the news. He quietly feared that the reason for the Captain's informal meeting request, out on the deck, was to let him know that Kara was seriously ill. A small part of Danny felt grateful to the Captain. Danny was not Kara's next-of-kin and his relationship with her was illegal by Navy standards, so the Captain owed him no explanations or updates.

Tom spied Lieutenant Green out on the deck and took a sharp breath. Out of all of the potential outcomes the last 24 hours could have provided this scenario certainly hadn't crossed his mind. Tom could have sworn he felt his jaw literally drop in sheer surprise when Doctor Scott had broken the news of Lieutenant Foster's condition to him and the XO. Hot on the heels of Petty Officer Gibson's death, Rachel had looked horrified.

"Bloody Green," Slattery had commented angrily in response. "I'm going to wring his neck!"

Tom had just blinked. This was not what he had expected. He quietly thought through his course of action. At the moment Lieutenant Foster's (and her baby's) life was hanging in the balance. Tom had no doubt in his mind who the baby's father was and he knew that he owed Lieutenant Green the opportunity to learn about what was happening. Tom turned to the XO and spoke.

"Please inform Lieutenant Green that I wish to speak to him, on the deck, at 1400h."

As the Captain approached Danny stealed himself and waited. He felt fatigue, bordering on delirium, after well over 24 hours of no sleep and extreme worry. The Navy SEAL in him wanted to appear impassive in front of the Captain. The man in him just wanted to scream.

"I wasn't sure whether it was my place to tell you," The Captain started slowly. "But if it was me I would want to know."

Danny's shoulders tensed further. Several worst case scenarios rushed into his head, almost causing him to miss the Captain's next sentence.

"Kara's pregnant," the Captain informed him bluntly.

It took a moment for the Captain's statement to register. Danny's eyes widened and his mouth gaped ever so slightly.

"Is Kara ok?"

"Kara and the baby are currently in critical condition. Kara had a seizure, induced by an extremely high fever, but Doctor Scott was able to stabilise her."

Danny's heart began to pound harder than it ever had before. He could almost feel the beats thrumming in his ears, as Captain Chandler continued.

"Doctor Scott ran some further tests to see why her body was reacting so adversely. That's when we discovered that she was pregnant. She should have never have been included in the trial."

Silence hung between the two of them for a moment.

"I take it you weren't expecting this." Tom said kindly, remembering the shock of when he was told he was first going to be a father. He couldn't imagine anything worse than having your Commanding Officer be the one to break the news to you.

"No," Danny looked ashen, as he avoided eye contact with the Captain. "We… we were careful."

"Would you like to see Kara?" Tom asked.

Danny nodded. "Does she know?"

"No," Tom answered evenly. "You can tell her when she recovers."

Danny followed the Captain into the lab where he was greeted by Doctor Scott.

"Danny, I'll need you to answer some questions for me before you go and see Kara." Rachel gestured for him to take a seat. "I warn you that some of the questions will be very personal in nature. I'm sorry, but I just need to pinpoint to the best of my ability how far along Kara is in her pregnancy."

Danny looked flushed as he took the seat offered by Doctor Scott and the Captain left them alone. Danny peered through the plastic and into Kara's sleeping form.

"Is she ok?"

"She's stable for now," Rachel answered flatly pulling out a pen and clipboard.

"Everything you say to me is medical-in-confidence. I will only share the information with the Captain if someone's life depends upon it. I am going to try and do everything in my power to help you." Rachel assured him, but Danny could see the strain pulling across her usually confident features.

"When was the last time that you and Kara had intercourse?" Rachel asked matter-of-factly and Danny felt a pink tinge creeping up his ears.

"The day before we found out about the virus, so three, four weeks ago now." SEAL interrogation training had not prepared him for this. He hated sharing personal information with people he worked with professionally. He knew Kara did too.

"When did you and Kara start having intercourse?"

"About five weeks into this mission," Danny answered flatly.

"And since then you had sex regularly during the described three month window of time in the Arctic?"

Danny nodded.

"How regularly?" Rachel shot Danny an 'I am so sorry for asking' look.

"Once every two to three days. Sometimes more, sometimes less." Despite herself, Rachel almost arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know when Kara had her last menstrual period?"

"Umm," Danny squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "She was on the pill and she said between that and deployments she rarely got it at sea. She had it once, about two and a half months ago."

"You're not able to pinpoint a possible date of conception?" Rachel asked.

"No," Danny answered as he searched his mind for a possible answer and found his head filled with images of Kara provocatively posing in various locations throughout the ship.

"Can I see her?" Danny asked, as Rachel did some quick calculations in front of him. He didn't care about any of this right now. He just wanted to see Kara.

"Put this on," Rachel gave him a HAZMAT suit with an apologetic look, an aura of concern radiating off her.

"Please save them for me," Danny whispered, as he turned in to see Kara, but not before he saw the tears pricking in Doctor Scott's eyes.

Please review. I am really enjoying all of the different Danny and Kara stories being written at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Against the Tide

Chapter Twelve

Danny stepped into the quarantined area, carefully stepping to avoid waking the Master Chief, Tex, Chief Engineer Garnett and Miller. He cast his eye over the empty cot that had recently been vacated by Petty Officer Gibson.

Kara was reaching for her picture of her mother when he kneeled down by her cot.

"Hi sweetheart," he whispered reaching out for her hand.

"Danny?" Kara rasped.

"The Captain said we could have a visit." Danny put on his best bravado face, but he could feel it falling away as her glanced over her listless frame and watched the virus take its best shot at her.

"That can't be good news," Kara croaked, barely even awake.

"Don't you dare leave me," Danny whispered and he felt Kara's hand go limp as she succumbed to sleep again.

Tears pricked up at the back of his eyes. He could feel the Captain and the XO staring through the plastic at them and he saw Miller cast a feverish glance their way. He didn't care who saw them anymore. He watched as a trail of blood slowly trickled from Kara's nose and his heart broke. Danny clutched her hand and cried, his sobs echoing around the lab. He knew he was about to lose everything.

Rachel had witnessed a lot of death, suffering and grief during her career, but watching a Navy SEAL openly cry in front of his commanding officers and subordinates, was all too much. It was her fault Kara and their unborn child were going to die and she felt the need to run from the room.

Tom and Mike watched helplessly from the sidelines. The XO, who had quietly been planning on ripping into Green about his lack of professionalism, in that moment realised that the SEAL loved Foster. He felt the Captain turn to him and ask him to inform the crew that anyone who wished to visit was permitted to do so.

When the XO left, Tom slowly padded towards the tent and spoke to Danny through the plastic.

"Danny," he said gently. "Other crew members will be coming through shortly. You need to get some rest."

Danny peered up at the Captain through his HAZMAT suit.

"I need to stay here," he responded gruffly.

Tom shot Tophet a look.

"Dr. Tophet's set up a cot for you out here," Tom indicated a spare cot that had been set up outside the quarantine area. "He is going to give you a mild sedative and you are going to go to sleep. That's an order."

The Captain looked at Danny pointedly.

"We promise we will wake you if anything changes."

Danny awoke from his sleep with a start. There was a lot of movement and chatter going on around him. The events of the past few hours came flooding in and he sat bolt up right.

"Kara!"

Danny felt a firm hand on his shoulder, telling him to relax.

"Kara's fine Danny," the XO assured him. "Doctor Scott's vaccine worked."

Danny shot up out of the cot.

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet," Mike put his hands up to indicate to Danny to stay put. "Let the scientists do their work."

Danny nodded, relieved to see Kara breathing on her own again through the plastic wall.

"We're going to get a coffee from the Mess," Mike said firmly in a tone that indicated 'I want to talk to you'. "We'll only be gone for fifteen minutes."

Danny followed the XO into the Mess, where they were alone. The XO told Danny to sit as he made them both a cup of black coffee. He placed Danny's down in front of him and Danny watched the steam rise, the effects of the sedative were still wearing off.

"Well, I did try to give you the birds and the bees talk…" The XO deadpanned.

Danny looked at him, not entirely sure what to say.

"Sir, I know what I did was wrong, but I love Kara." Danny was surprised by the honesty of the words coming out of his mouth. "Technically I should have been posted off this ship over three weeks ago when our 'mission' ended. I was going to ask Kara to marry me as soon as I was posted out."

Mike nodded, carefully considering what he was going to say next.

"You realise that you're going to lose credibility with the crew over this. You both will."

"Yes Sir," Danny nodded.

"But I'm sure you can both find a way to regain it," the XO said.

"Thank you, Sir." Danny nodded.

The door to the Mess swung open abruptly to reveal Lieutenant Granderson.

"Sir, Lieutenant Green, the Captain wanted me to let you know that Lieutenant Foster is awake."

Danny's heart skipped a beat and he smiled.

"Doctor Scott?" Danny asked nervously. "The baby?"

"Will be born immune," Rachel smiled at him warmly and even Tophet gave him a reassuring look, whilst Danny laughed in relief. He slowly made his way over to Kara.

"Hey," Kara smiled up at him. "How's it going?"

Danny sat down next to her on the cot and held both her hands tightly, a smile breaking out across his face.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered, drawing her closer and meeting her eyes. "You're pregnant."

Her eyes widen and then there it was, the Kara Foster smile. The relief Danny felt that this was her first reaction to the news was immense.

"How do they know?"

"Doctor Scott tested you when the vaccine wasn't going as planned." Danny pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her. "The baby will be born immune to the virus."

"The Captain?"

"He knows," said Danny casting his eye over to where Chandler was having a conversation with the Master Chief. "We'll all figure something out."

Kara subconsciously placed her hand on her flat stomach and Danny looked at her in wonderment. How had someone as beautiful and strong as Kara Foster been bestowed upon him?

"I love you," Danny said drawing Kara into his chest. "And one day I am going to explain to our child what an amazing thing their mother did for the human race today."

Please review. I am going to move into 1X10 next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Against the Tide

Chapter Thirteen

Danny stayed by Kara's side, for several hours, until the Captain ordered him away.

Chief Engineer Andrea Garnett in the next cot had politely stopped reading her engineering report, when she heard the news Lieutenant Green had softly broken to Kara, and feigned sleep facing in the opposite direction in an effort to allow the couple some sense of privacy.

Ten minutes after Lieutenant Green had left Andrea turned to see Kara in her cot, a tissue to her nose and her mother's photograph in her hand.

"He's hot," was the most useful thing Andrea could offer to say. It was her way of saying there wasn't any judgment. That Danny appeared to be a good guy, as far as she could see.

Kara looked up at Andrea and burst into tears. Behind Kara, Andrea could see Tex, Miller and the Master Chief discretely moving to watch a movie playing on a laptop on the opposite side of the quarantine tent. The XO, who was still loitering outside, also averted his gaze from the two women.

Andrea sat down on the cot next to Kara and held her as Kara's tears spilled onto her shoulder. Her cries were deep and shuddering and Andrea just comforted her, as she would her own daughter.

"Oh honey," Andrea reached out her hand to hold Kara's. "It's really not as bad as it seems."

Kara's tear-streaked face looked into Andrea's eyes.

"I know," she said softly. "It's just a lot to take in. I miss my Mom."

Andrea's heart sank, as she thought about Lily. Lily had been staying with her parents during this mission and she prayed that she was safe. Andrea wouldn't allow herself to consider the worst-case scenario. She knew the role that she now had to play for Kara.

"Lily's Dad was a SEAL too. They make cute babies."

Kara laughed in spite of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened to Lily's Dad?" Kara asked softly and Andrea blinked in an effort to keep a tidal wave of emotion rolling over her.

"He died in service," she answered matter-of-factly. "Afghanistan."

Kara nodded quietly.

"It's not easy for families in the Navy at the best of times. Our careers don't really align with the traditional ideas of motherhood. You'll always have help on the Nathan James," Andrea promised.

The plastic door zipped open and Alisha entered wearing a HAZMAT suit.

"Lieutenant Green asked me to come down and see you," Alisha gave her friend a big hug. "I am so relieved."

"Did Danny tell you anything else?"

"No," Alisha said, noting for the first time that her friend had been crying. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Kara answered softly, still not quite believing the words herself, as Alisha's eyes widened in surprise.

"You and Danny are having a baby?!" She whispered excitedly.

"You knew about me and Danny?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Of course I knew about you and Danny," Alisha laughed out loud. "You two were about as subtle as a sledgehammer. 'Alisha, I'm just going for a walk, in the middle of the night, for four hours'. 'Goodness, I have no idea how that men's deodorant ended up in our cabin?' and Burk and Frankie used to come around looking for Danny the same time I was looking for you. We've all been running interference between you two and the XO for months. Slattery was certain you two were up to no good."

Alisha smiled at Kara. "Danny's one of the good ones and from what Burk says he is absolutely mad about you."

"I just don't want him to feel pressured into doing anything," Kara sat up and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "And I have no idea how I am going to raise a baby on a destroyer?"

"We'll start a daycare centre just for your little one, if need be." Andrea assured Kara and Alisha nodded.

"Between all of us, we can help you. You're not alone."

"Thank you."

Kara tried to ready herself for the road ahead, with the responsibility of having Danny's child heaving in the pit of her stomach. She momentarily imagined Danny holding their newborn baby in his arms, promising it the world, and her heart felt pure joy in the split second before she stopped to consider what kind of world they were bringing this child into?

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Against the Tide

Chapter Fourteen

Waiting for Kara to finish her last shift before they hit the mainland tomorrow, Danny quickly scrawled a letter down and sealed it in an envelope that he placed at the back of his locker.

Danny checked his watch and noted that Kara was running late, which was unusual for her. Before he could begin to worry there was a rap at the door and Danny was surprised to see Burk standing at the door of his cabin in his dress uniform.

"What's going on, man?" Danny asked questioning his formal attire.

"Captain wants you in yours too." Burk stated and Danny shot him an odd look. "You wanted a wedding and the Captain's throwing you one."

Danny flushed. "Now?"

Burk nodded.

"You've got thirty minutes to make yourself presentable and get yourself to the end of the aisle."

"Where's Kara?"

"With Granderson and the Chief Engineer. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Burk smiled. "Are you ready to do this, man?"

"I'm ready," Danny said. He had never been so ready for anything in his life.

Kara stared into the mirror, as the three woman hovered around her. Somehow they had turned her from Lieutenant Foster of the US Navy to Kara Foster, blushing bride.

"Should I really be wearing white?" Kara quipped.

"You look beautiful!" Rachel said as she put the finishing touches to Kara's hair. Between them the women had managed to pull together an amazing ensemble of a white maxi beach dress, held together at the waist by an ivory ribbon, a pair of silver sandals, pearl earrings and a large white flower that Rachel was presently tucking behind Kara's ear.

Surprisingly, when Rachel had heard about the wedding she had jumped at the opportunity to get involved with Kara's hair and make up. "I'm secretly a big girl at heart," Rachel had confessed.

"What do you think?" Rachel stood Kara in front of the mirror. Kara stared at the woman in the reflection, she looked radiant and beautiful and worthy of marrying a man like Danny Green. She missed her mother and wished she was here.

"Are you ready, Kara?" Alisha asked.

"Yes," Kara smiled excitedly. "I'm ready."

Danny followed Burk onto the deck of the ship and was amazed by what he saw. The crew of the USS Nathan James sat on either side of a long read carpet that was lined with candles. The night sky shone above them. The Captain and Master Chief stood at the end of the aisle, along with Admiral Halsey and Tex.

"Halsey's the ring bearer," Tex explained, as they approached, with a smile.

"Sir, you know when I said 'wedding' I meant City Hall wedding, not Kim Kardashian wedding don't you?" Danny looked at the Captain in astonishment.

Chandler put his hands up in mock defence. "Don't look at me," he said with a laugh. "The XO, Doctor Scott and Lieutenant Granderson are to blame for this."

"The XO?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he's secretly been moonlighting as a party planner for years after the effort he put into this."

The XO stood waiting for Kara.

"You look beautiful. Would you allow me the honour of walking you down the aisle?"

Kara looked at the XO in surprise.

"The honour would be mine," Kara nodded, taking his offered arm. "Thank you, Sir."

Mike could feel Kara shaking slightly as he led her up the aisle. Her eyes were fixed on Danny the entire time, Kara didn't seem to be aware of anything else in her surroundings.

Danny saw Kara come into view and he inhaled sharply. He had never seen Kara 'dressed up' and he suddenly felt as though he was being approached by a Roman Empress. The moonlight shone on her bare skin, her tiny waist was accentuated by ribbon, her nails were painted and her hair was piled high up on her head. What struck him most about her though, was what had got him into so much trouble in the first place, her eyes danced and sparkled and her smile was infectious.

The Captain and Master Chief stood in front of Danny and Kara at the end of the aisle. The Captain spoke into a wireless microphone.

"We have the pleasure tonight of celebrating the marriage of Kara Foster and Danny Green. Danny and Kara, are two of the finest Naval officers I have ever k known and it gives me great pleasure to see to two such amazing individuals share such a great love for one another."

Tom handed the microphone over to the Master Chief who performed the ceremony. Danny's eyes didn't leave Kara as they said their vows and exchanged rings that Danny briefly wondered where they had come from? What struck him most about the whole moment though, was how happy Kara looked. She looked almost ethereal, with the scent of the sea and the night sky playing against her.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Master Chief announced.

Danny looked into Kara's eyes, smiled and kissed her passionately. Somewhere in the background he could hear wolf whistles and applause from the crew, as well as Tex shouting something about "No fraternisation". He didn't care. All he cared about was Kara and the fact that everyone knew that they were together.

The Captain coughed in an effort to break up the kiss.

"Presenting Mr. & Mrs. Green."

A huge cheer came up from the crew of the Nathan James, as Kara and Danny were thrust back down the aisle and showered in confetti. Shouts of "Congratulations, Sir / Ma'am" filled the air, but most of all there was happiness present almost everywhere you turned. Kara noted that Doctor Scott had never looked so relaxed and in her element outside the lab.

Captain Chandler had somehow made it to the end of the aisle before they did and Danny greeted him with a handshake.

"Thank you, Sir," he said quietly.

"I think it was the party we all needed to have," Tom said dryly, as he watched Slattery tap a microphone in preparation for a speech he had insisted on giving.

"Folks, may I have your attention for a moment." The XO's voice rang out into the night sky. "And Mr. and Mrs. Green, get up here."

Danny took Kara by the hand and led her towards Slattery.

"As most of you know, Lieutenant Green here was supposed to be posted off the Nathan James almost four weeks ago and head back to his own unit. Unfortunately, like so many other things, the global pandemic got in the way and, like the rest of us, he wasn't able to take the Shore Leave he was supposed to at the end of the mission…"

Danny flushed and squeezed Kara's hand reassuringly.

"Now Lieutenant Burk has informed me that young Danny had told him of his big plans for his Shore Leave about five weeks ago. To cut a long story short it involved a trip to Tiffany's and another trip to a farm in Rose Hill, Kansas…"

Kara looked up at Danny in surprise. Danny nodded sheepishly.

"I've known for a long time that you're the one for me," he whispered hotly into her ear, as he placed his hand against the small of her back.

"Now," the XO continued. "You'd think Lieutenant Green would have been happy doing whatever SEALs do when they're sent to the Arctic, like playing with the cute little penguins and polar bears, but young Danny found himself distracted by a member of his own species. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Slattery slapped Danny on the back and kissed Kara on the cheek, before pressing the microphone into Danny's hand. Danny momentarily felt a wave of shyness wash over him, standing up in front of the crew, his entire personal life on display. He almost found it disarming how happy everyone looked, until he realised that they were all genuinely happy, not only for him and Kara, but for the fact that they had successfully achieved a vaccine and a cure, that they were heading home, that there was at least some semblance of hope on the horizon.

"Thank you," Danny said graciously. "Firstly, I would like to say thank you to my beautiful new wife. You are everything I dreamed of in the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. You're smart, you're beautiful and you're brave. I love you more than anything else on earth, Kara."

Danny felt Kara's hand slide up the side of his face and she kissed him.

"Thank you also to the Captain and the XO for allowing us the opportunity to have this wedding. Thank you to Doctor Scott for creating the vaccine and the cure. Thank you to everyone who has got us, the entire crew of the Nathan James, to this point." Danny bowed his head momentarily. "And finally, thank you to all our recently fallen. We will continue the mission for you so that your deaths were not in vain."

Danny saw the crew bow their heads and they observed a minute's silence.

"Kara and I also have some other news that we would like to share with the crew," Kara raised her eyebrow at him and he nodded encouragingly handing Kara the microphone.

"Firstly, thank you all for the generosity and kindness you have shown Danny and I this evening. You've made this moment very special. Secondly…" Kara looked over to the Captain who nodded his approval and she took a deep breath before she spoke. "Danny and I are expecting a child."

There was the briefest moment of silence before a deafening applause broke out and cheers of 'Quick work, Green' and 'Wow, that will be one good looking kid'. Danny beamed as the SEAL team pat him on the back calling him a 'sly old fox'.

"Danny and I would also like to thank Doctor Scott and Doctor Tophet for developing the vaccine, which will allow our child to be born immune to the virus," Kara said and Danny pulled her closer to him.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Alisha sang, Bacon had constructed an amazing wedding cake that they cut into and Miller, an amateur photographer, dashed around with his camera taking shots of the crew and the newlyweds. "I'll burn you a copy of the photos," he called out to them.

Burk slapped Danny on the back. "Congratulations, man. You've certainly struck well out of your league."

Danny held Kara firmly in his arms and gave her a trademark smirk before he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him fiercely back, rubbing her hands along his chest and arms and he could tell she was starting to get ready for more. Kara always got an overwhelming and sinful look about her when she was ready to play.

"I think we should make our departure," Kara whispered into his ear. Danny nodded and they headed toward the XO and the Captain.

"We're going to call it a night," Danny said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Tom nodded. "The ribs are all ready to go?"

"Yes, the team will be assembled and ready for further orders at 0500h," Danny confirmed momentarily switching into professional SEAL mode.

"I'll see you then," Tom said evenly. "Enjoy your evening."

Danny and Kara didn't even make it as far as their cabin before Danny pulled Kara into a familiar recess along the p-way. He stood behind her and cupped her breasts through the sheer fabric of her dress, trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck. Kara reached up and tossed his hat to the floor, her hands pulling at his hair.

"Danny," she rasped. "We have to get back to our cabin or I'm just going to let you fuck me here."

"Mrs. Green, I've got it covered," Danny growled as he pulled Kara's slip of a dress off her and pushed her back up against the wall. Standing in nothing but a thong, Kara pulled Danny towards her and deliberately unbuttoned his jacket, letting it slide to the floor, she then did the same with his shoes and pants.

Looking wonton with lust, Kara pulled Danny's naked body towards here and kissed him hard. Sensing what she needed, Danny picked Kara up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeply into her.

"Danny!" Kara pulled his lips to hers. Danny lips tasted like sea salt and sex, as she writhed up against, urging him to cum hard and fast. Kara's orgasm echoed around them, as Danny felt her body go limp. With one last kiss he lowered her to the ground and placed his dress uniform jacket around her shoulders and placed his pants on himself.

"Call it cheeky, but I've always wanted to actually do it in here," Danny smirked and Kara smiled.

"Me too," she said, her eyes shining up at him. Danny pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Kara," he told her sincerely. "And I will always love and protect you and our child. You are both everything to me."

Please review.

We will get 'War Danny' from 1x10 next chapter. I am really excited for 2x01 when I hope he tears the place apart to get back to the ship and Kara. Hurry up 2015!


	15. Chapter 15

Against the Tide

Chapter Fifteen

It was 0400h when Danny quietly reached for his uniform and boots. Kara, who was typically a light sleeper, seemed to be sleeping more deeply these days and Danny suspected it was a consequence of her pregnancy's toll on her body.

He carefully switched a red light lamp on and dressed himself. His wife's petite frame silhouetted by shadow. _His wife._ The words rolled over in his head and he smiled.

"I love you," he whispered as tucked her back under the covers and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Danny softly padded from the cabin and closed the door behind him. He ran his left thumb over his new wedding band. It felt foreign, yet comforting. He met Burk in the Mess, at 0415h, for a quick breakfast. Danny felt himself switch from 'Danny' to 'Lieutenant Green' as he and Burk discussed some potential revisions to their Standard Operating Procedures on land.

After breakfast Danny met with his team at 0430h. He had his 2IC conduct some last minute equipment checks and then he and his team started rehearsals. They were on 30 minutes notice to move from 0500h.

At 0600h the XO came down and told them to hold tight. The Captain was working had made contact with a remaining element of the US government and was in discussions with how to proceed. At 0800h Danny was on the first rib out to the mainland, with Burk and the rest of the team.

Saltwater splashed against Danny's boots as the rib flew across the water. His senses were on high alert as he scanned the assigned rendezvous and insertion point. He assessed it as clear and had the landing party approach. They dismounted and approached with caution, as two large black SUVs approached as had been arranged. Danny tensed as the first occupant exited the vehicle.

"Contact front," Danny radioed back to the Nathan James.

A portly State Trooper got out with his hands in the air and his identification visible. Danny watched him cautiously.

"Hi. Hey. Lieutenant Pete Norris of the Maryland State Police. Inside my vehicles are my Assistant Commander, my Criminal Section supervisor and a few surviving State Troopers."

Lieutenant Norris signalled for his officers to get out and started putting on a mask to avoid potential infection.

"You don't need the masks, we're not sick." Danny assured him as he approached. "I'm Lieutenant Green and this is Lieutenant Burk."

Lieutenant Norris handed his ID over to Danny and he checked it for the appropriate verifications. He snapped it shut and smiled at Burk, before offering a hand to Norris.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant," Danny grinned.

"Bridge, Burk." Burk called in. "Area secure. All clear."

Kara exhaled slowly from her seat in CIC, relieved that the initial insertion had gone as planned. After the mission in Guantanamo Bay she had mentioned to Danny more than once how frustrating it was that she could always see what he was up to when he went out.

"I'd forgotten about that," he'd smirked. "I guess that means Halsey and I have to stop chatting up the local girls…"

"I just don't like seeing you put yourself at unnecessary risk," Kara had said. "There's a fine line between brave and stupid sometimes."

"I like that you're always there with me," Danny had said with a kiss to her forehead. "I always know that you've got my back."

Danny exchanged polite chitchat with the State Troopers, whilst he waited for the Captain and the rest of the second landing party. He and Burk were careful not to break COMSEC and kept their conversation with the Troopers light-hearted and trivial. When the Captain and his landing party arrived Danny stepped back and rescanned the area for any potential threats.

A third SUV appeared and a well-dressed African-American woman in her fifties stepped out.

"Mom?" Danny heard Alisha Granderson call out to the woman and run towards her. Danny had known that Granderson's mother had been the one to contact the ship, but somehow he hadn't really believed it. He had buried his own feelings towards what had potentially happened to his own parents and siblings deeply over the last few weeks. There had been nothing that he had been able to do for them when he was on the ship and after all of the devastation he had witnessed across the globe, he knew in all likelihood that they were all dead and that he needed to maintain his focus on the mission. A brief moment of hope flashed through Danny as he thought about finding his parents, brothers and sister alive and well and introducing them to Kara. He knew his mother would be absolutely besotted with her and he wanted more than anything to tell him Mom about her future grandchild. Other than Kara, she was the only woman, who could see past his Navy SEAL exterior. Danny quickly shook himself out of his momentary reverie and suppressed his thoughts.

Danny scanned the area again, trying to get the scenario clear in his head. Granderson's mother was one of the last remaining elements of the US government. Her agenda was being legally supported by the State Troopers. They were all heavily armed and driving heavily defended vehicles. Who were they protecting themselves from? The sick? Local militants aiming to exploit the situation? There were several observation posts that could be employed over the area and Danny felt certain that the State Troopers hadn't cleared them. It made edgy and he kept a sharp eye on the Captain and Doctor Scott.

"Lieutenant Green we're heading out with them," Chandler said to Danny. "Can you let the XO know that we'll be sending Lieutenant Norris onto the ship to give him an updated intelligence brief."

Danny nodded.

"Nathan James it looks like we're having a bit of a family reunion here. We're headed out with the group. We're sending Lieutenant Norris and some Troopers back with the DBSS to update you on the situation on the ground, Sir."

"Roger that," he heard the XO's voice loud and clear over the net before he got into the back of the first SUV with the Captain. His skin prickled as he wasn't sure whether the last few weeks had made him so cynical that he could no longer recognise a good thing when it was handed to him or whether the ease at which they had managed to get back onto land and on with the mission was simply too good to be true?

Please review. I am really enjoying seeing your thoughts and comments. Please feel free to comment – Good or bad!


	16. Chapter 16

Against the Tide

Chapter Sixteen

Danny scanned the streets, as though drove through the city and his heart sank. There were people living out of shopping trolleys, scouring for food scraps in bins and lying on mattresses in the middle of the road. He had witnessed similar circumstances in warzones before, but never in his own home. He found it confronting, as though one of his last refuges had been destroyed.

He saw no signs of a citizen militia on the way in, but he felt certain that there would be a fairly sizeable force lurking somewhere, aiming to take advantage of the situation created by the virus.

There were no infected people or bodies on the streets, which also indicated that they were being handled appropriately, that there was a centralised body trying to contain the virus.

The Captain, who was seated next to him in the back of the vehicle, didn't utter a word throughout the entire trip. He could see the Captain trying to make sense of it all too. Danny also knew that the Captain's family's last known location was in vicinity of the area and he couldn't help, but admire Chandler's discipline and commitment to the mission. Before Kara Danny would have looked down upon anyone who put their own personal feelings ahead of the mission, but he was beginning to realise those thoughts were immature and that life wasn't necessarily as you would like it to be.

Forty minutes into the drive, they pulled up in front of a large building, that had been fortified with several defensive measures.

"What is this place?" Danny asked the driver.

"Home," the driver answered bluntly as Danny and the Captain followed Mrs. Granderson's lead and got out of their SUV.

"We were fortunate to find this building. There's only one cold fire plant still operational and we have a direct line," Granderson explained. "Plus, strategically we're far enough from the city to avoid infection. You'll be safe here."

After being cleared through the building's security Mrs. Granderson insisted on taking them on a tour of the facility.

"Mom, this is amazing," Alisha remarked.

"Yes, but it's been a battle," Granderson observed and Danny's ears pricked up.

"Who's the enemy?" He asked.

"Warlords, they call themselves," Granderson explained in a tone of disdain. "And recently they've killed more people than the actual virus. Do you know they raided the National Archives. They actually tried to steal original copies of The Constitution. As if that could take away who we are as a people."

Danny watched as a teacher and a group of school children walked past them on the way to a class. There was a school operational here. He almost laughed. One of the first things Kara had worried about upon discovering that she was pregnant was whether their child would ever even have the opportunity to attend school. Relief washed over him, as he thought of some of the potential assurances he could make to Kara about their child.

The Captain and Doctor Scott then went on to explain that they had, not only the vaccine, but the cure to the virus and Danny couldn't help but smile at the look of wonderment at what Doctor Scott and the crew of the USS Nathan James had created.

Granderson led the crew of the Nathan James to a cafeteria for lunch. The Captain insisted that they spread out and talk to as many of the other people located within the building as possible over lunch. Burk and Danny ended up seated with an anaesthetist and a dentist.

The anaesthetist was a well-presented blonde woman in her early forties, called Genevieve, who explained to the two Lieutenants about how Granderson was trying to maintain the skills of modern civilisation and how they were encouraged to cross-train in their areas of specialisation.

"I'm a trained anaesthetist," Genevieve explained to them. "But I have also been training under a general surgeon for the last few months in order to build upon my skills base."

"Do you have any obstetricians or paedeatricians here?" Danny couldn't help, but ask and Burk shot him a look.

"We do," Genevieve looked at him quizzically. "Is someone on your ship pregnant?"

Danny just looked back at her evenly, as Mrs. Granderson came into his peripheral vision.

"Lieutenant Green," Granderson started, as Danny looked up at her. "Alisha tells me that congratulations are in order for you and your partner and that your child will be born immune."

Danny stood up courteously, taking his cutlery and Burk with him.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Danny answered cautiously.

"We look forward to welcoming your family into our community."

Danny simply nodded as he and Burk went to dispose of their lunch plates. He didn't like the interest his unborn child seemed to spark, as though a child was a precious resource and not a human being. He wanted to get back to Kara as soon as he could.

"Let's go and find the Captain," Danny prompted Burk.

Please review.


End file.
